Starters in the Rocket!
by Pikachu913
Summary: Ash and the gang rest for the day next to a quiet river. When a few of the Pokemon go out to explore the area, they are encountered with something quite familiar. The three starter Pokemon of the Unova Region are captured, and the rest of the gang must rescue the captured starter Pokemon from Team Rocket again! Setting: Before Swadloon evolved and arriving at Icirrus City (PoExEp1)
1. Chapter 1 - Blast Away

**Pokémon Extra Episode 1 – Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokémon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
*Cover made by me

This is my first fanfiction story, so, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter One - Blast Away!**

_Narrator: We meet up again with Ash and the gang as they take a break next to a calm, quiet river._

Pikachu

"What a great day today, but boy, I am hungry!" I said to myself.

"Hey, Pikachu, Cilan's making something special today and needs your help making it!" my Trainer called.

"Alright! Woo hoo! Food!" I cried back. I know humans have no idea what we, Pokémon, are saying, but I don't care! I just gotta think about food right now! On top of the big table, Cilan was making a soup out of Durin berries and Lum berries.

"Ok, Pikachu, I need you to cook this with your Thunderbolt," Cilan told me.

"Wow, what are you making, Cilan? It looks really good," said Iris.

"I can't tell you until you take a bite out of it, first," he replied. "Now, Pikachu, please use Thunderbolt."

I did as I was told. My Thunderbolt went directly into the soup, and it let out the most delicious fragrance I ever smelled... Well, in the Unova region that is. I was waiting for Cilan's word to tell me to stop Thunderbolt. I kept using it and using it, not realizing I accidentally zapped the three Trainers, too. Man, what a mess! The soup was everywhere! I stopped my Thunderbolt and drooped my head. That's another mess up for me!

"Gaaah! My soup! My beautiful Durin and Lum Berry Lightning Supreme Soup with Pecha Berry Leaves Dipped in Moo Moo Milk Cheese Topped with Cheri Berry Skins is everywhere! WAAAAAAAH!" Of course, I got scolded for messing up today's dinner.

"Well, it's ok, Pikachu. I'm sure Cilan will think of something else for us to eat," Ash told me.

"Hey, Pikachu, come here! I want to show you something!" cried Tepig. He was with Oshawott, Axew, and Scraggy. I hurried over and saw a big patch of flowers.

"We should eat here for dinner," Tepig said happily.

"We should claim this as the boys' eating area. No girls allowed, ok?" replied Oshawott.

"Hey! I want to eat here!" Emolga chirped. She landed in the flower patch and lied down.

"Emolga! We claimed this spot already!" cried Axew. I don't know what happened after that, really. Emolga seemed to be cuter and prettier than before, and I felt some sort of warmth in my body. It came over me so long until something hit me really hard. I snapped out of it and found Snivy having a fight with Emolga. Well, whatever happened, my shoulders still stung from the blow.

"Hey, dinner is ready! I brought some delicious juicy apples for all of you!" called Iris. _And I thought we were getting some Pokémon food... Oh well._

"Yay! Apples! NOM!" Emolga said as she stuffed the whole apple into her mouth. Suddenly, she looked straight at us. She walked over, but Snivy grabbed her with her Vine Whip.

"Don't think I can let you get away with that again," Snivy said quietly. I was completely confused. It seemed that the other guys were confused as well.

When dinner was finally over, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Swadloon, and I decided to explore the area. When we were pretty far away from camp, a metal arm reached out and grabbed Oshawott.

"Gaaaah! Help me, Pikachu! Snivy! Someone!" He yelled. We chased after the retracting arm, but two more claws snatched up Snivy and Tepig.

"Hey, give them back, whoever you are!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I lost sight of the three Pokémon. "Tepig! Snivy! Oshawott!"

"We have to follow where the claws pulled them back," Swadloon suggested. As we ran towards the capture point, a giant metal box started moving toward us. It had metal arms, legs, a big crimson R on the front, and, of course, claws.

_It always has to be Team Rocket, doesn't it? Sigh..._

"Quickly, Tepig, use Ember! Oshawott, use Water Gun! Snivy, use Vine Whip!" I shouted.

"THUNDERBOOOOOOOOLT!"

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ The metal box exploded, and all the Pokémon went flying.

"Snivy! Oshawott! Swadloon! Come back!"

* * *

End of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

**Pikachu913 out**

_Edited 5/5/13_


	2. Chapter 2 - Catching the Snake

**Pokemon Extra Episode 1 - Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
*Cover made by me

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Catching the Snake!**  
Snivy

_Ooooow... My head hurts so much... Wait, where am I?_ I sat up, not knowing what happened or why I was here. Just then, I spotted two other Pokemon.

_Hmm, I feel like I've seen them before... Why don't I remember?_ I tried to stand up, but I felt a bit lightheaded. I sat down and tried to remember who the other two were. The green one began to stir.

"Bleeeeeeh..." he moaned. "Oh, Snivy, you're ok. Where's Pikachu and Tepig? Ooooow..."

_Um, is he talking to me? What in the world is a Pikachu? What was the other one he said? Oh, Toppit... Right?_

"Snivy, I'm asking you."

"Huh? You mean me?" I asked.

"Well, duh! What other Snivy do you think I'm talking to?"

_Sheesh, what made him so grumpy?_ "What's a Snivy?" I asked. He looked at me like I was a huge idiot or something. I hardly remember hearing that name before.

"WHAAAAAT? And I thought you were the smartest one out of all of us. Are you ok? You don't even remember your own name?"

"Uuuuh... I guess not. Heh heh heh."

"Well, you must've hit your head or something. I guess I should do something about it... Huh. Anyway, I'm Swadloon. OH! I totally forgot Oshawott!" He scrambled over to the blue and white blob Pokemon... thing.

"Um, what's an Osholot?" I asked suddenly.

"Gaah, you really hit your head hard, Snivy," he said with a sigh.

_Yeah, I probably did. Maybe that's why my head hurts. Well, whatever a Pikachu or Tepig is... Oh, Tepig? Hey, I remember Tepig! He's that slobby orange pig, right? Or was his name Toppit? Gaah, I don't know._ I began to feel my head begin to hurt. It felt like being hit with iron tail... _Oh, I remember now. The iron... tail... Pika... chu... use..._ I suddenly felt super dizzy and I began to lose control over my body.

Swadloon

I watched as Snivy teetered in a circle then fall over.

"Snivy! Are you ok? Ah! You have a huge bump on the back of your head. You must've fallen on something hard."

"Ugh. It hurts a lot," she moaned. "Is that Osholot ok?"

"Hold on. Oshawott! Oshawott, wake up! Are you alright?"

"Snort."

_Is he sleeping?_ "Oshawott, wake up!" I felt relieved when he began to move.

"Huh? Whuh? Oh, hi, Swadloon. I'm just taking a nap. My head hurt a bit so I thought I could sleep it out."

"Next time wake us up first, ok?" Then I noticed Snivy walk over toward us.

"So you're an Osholot?" Snivy asked in curiosity.

"Um, it's Oshawott. What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Um, maybe I lost some of my memories when I hit that rock... Oh, I remember now! Tepig, Pikachu, and... oh, Ash! Then Cilan and Iris and- Oh! I'm such an idiot!" she burst out.

"Heh. Finally came back to your senses?" Suddenly, a metal claw reached out and snatched Oshawott.

"WAAH!" he screamed. He instinctly dodged the claw, but it took hold of his-

"Hey! Give back my scalchop!" Oshawott cried.

"VINE WHIP!" Snivy sent out her speedy Vine Whip and reached for Oshawott's scalchop. She picked it up, but another claw grabbed her vines. She couldn't pull them back! While I tried to get them loose, Oshawott was attacked by a barrage of claws. He used Water Gun on each of them and tapped his belly with pride, forgetting to get his scalchop in Snivy's vines. No matter what, the claws wouldn't land on their targets. The Team Rocket trio came out and said their ridiculous poem.

"Ha! You, Pokemon, tink you're so smart? James, prepare for plan B," snickered Meowth.

"What do you want from us?" I yelled.

"What do we want from you? We want Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig! Da tree starters of da Unova Region! And since you little Pokemon can't blab it all out to your trainers, we'll give you our secret!" Then James nodded.

"With the three evolved forms of the starter Pokemon, we will be able to make the ultimate defense when we continue to work on taking over the Unova Region! Since we figured that catching any ledgendary Pokemon or the evolved forms of the three of you appear too difficult for us at the moment, we decided to catch you and evolve you ourselves!" James stated.

"And since you guys are so stubborn, we'll just leave with this special little grass type of yours! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jessie laughed in her... I guess evil voice.

"Toodiloo!" they all shouted at once. They began to drive away, and Snivy, caught by her vines, got dragged along with the machine.

"Snivy!" Oshawott and I yelled. We grabbed her tail, but the machine was too strong for us to hold back. We lost our grips and fell down.

"String Shot!"

"Water Gun!" The machine was too far away for us to reach it with our attacks. We ran after it, but the machine easily out ran us.

"Oshawott! Swadloon! Ow! Help me! Ow!" she yelped as she kept hitting the ground and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

**Pikachu913 out**

_Edited 5/5/13_


	3. Chapter 3 - Z-Oinks

**Pokémon Extra Episode 1 - Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokémon  
*I only own the story  
*Cover made by me

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Z-Oinks!**  
Snivy  
I began to retract my vines. I could not continue with being dragged on the ground like a cat dragging along its limp prey. I even felt relieved when the claw grabbed onto my body. I felt really bad for Pikachu. This must've been how he felt every time he got caught by Team Rocket: humiliated. My whole body was scratched up. Has Team Rocket always been this cruel to Pokémon? Meowth popped up from the machine.

"Well, looky here! Da Snivy finally decided to give up tryin' to escape. Ee hee hee hee!" I began to feel my inner rage build up. How dare he say I give up? Giving up is not in my Pokédex!

"Leaf Blade!" I said weakly. I didn't have space to move my tail.

"Vine Whip!" I sent out my vine whip, but the machine was too hard for me to penetrate. I was out of ideas. I can't whip Leaf Storm up because my body was constrained in the claw. Attract won't work because Meowth has more than a hundred ways to escape it. The only option left was to shout for help. Who'd ever thought I ended up having to do this?

"Somebody save me, please!" I yelled. I had no more strength left to shout anymore. My head began to hurt again, and I became dizzy.

"Ha ha ha! No use, Snivy! Don't worry; we're almost at da meeting point with Dr. Zager!"

"Who's Dr. Zager?" I asked.

"Da one and only Dr. Zager! Sorry, kid, I can't give you anymore hints!"

"That wasn't even a hint," I mentioned. _By now, Iris would say, "He's such a kid." If only someone could come help me from Team Rocket... sigh._

Suddenly, the machine stopped. I could hear voices on the other side of the machine.

_Ok, when they release me from the claw, I will shred Team Rocket to pieces before they could do ANYTHING to me._ Unfortunately, they had a Venipede that used String Shot on me right when the claw opened up.

There were so many people in black uniforms with R's on their shirts, and I thought Jessie, James, and Meowth were enough. I felt so helpless with all the Team Rocket Pokémon glaring at my face. Oh, the humility. I couldn't count how many there were because I was so dizzy.

"My, my. What a lovely little Pokémon. She'll be a fine member of Team Rocket," chuckled a Swoobat.

"Hey, Snivy, we would like you to become part of the greatest team in the universe. We will train and evolve you, give you all the food you want, and we'll become the head over all of Unova!" a Team Rocket Grunt snickered.

_Ha ha ha, not gonna happen. If Emolga can't fool me, neither can you._ My head swam in pain as the headache grew worse.

"My friends will stop you..." I said before I blacked out.

Axew

_Where in the world is Scraggy?_ I walked around for a while, until I found a massive rock. On the other side, I could see a yellow noodle with a red line stuck in it.

"Found you! Ha ha ha!" I jumped out from my side of the rock and pounced on Scraggy.

"Aw! I couldn't decide where to hide! I call a rematch! I will look for you this time," he said playfully. He closed his eyes and counted, "One, two, three..."

I quickly ran towards the rocks next to the river. Then I heard my trainer saying something.

"Ash, where are all your Pokémon? It's pretty late for them to still be exploring. I only see Scraggy and Unfezant! I know they know better," she said. Was that true? Ha ha ha! I finally get freedom from Snivy's over-protective eyes!

"Nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come- oh, Axew, why aren't you hiding? Well, I won anyway. Now we're tied! Ok, next game is the winning game!"

"Scraggy, let's try climbing that tree!" I exclaimed, forgetting I was in a match of Hide and Seek.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"Let's go climb that tree over there. Since Snivy's not here, we can finally do what we want," I replied happily.

"Axew, Scraggy, we're going to look for Ash's Pokémon! We're all going, so you have to come with us," Iris called.

_Darn, I thought we had some freedom for once._ I jumped into her bushy hair and gave a small "ax" to show her I'm ready.

"Return, Scraggy!" Ash said. Scraggy was transformed into a red beam of light and disappeared. Ash told Unfezant to look for the five missing Pokémon. My trainer told Emolga to look for them, too.

It became pretty dark when we found Pikachu and Tepig with wounds all over their bodies. Had they gotten into a fight with some other Pokémon? Wait, where's Snivy, Oshawott, and Swadloon? The two were not too badly injured, though.

"Ash, am I glad to finally find you," Pikachu said quietly.

"We encountered Team Rocket. We attacked them, but their machine blew up and sent Snivy, Swadloon, and Oshawott in the other direction," Tepig said in a worried voice, making a frown.

"We were so worried about you guys! You look hurt. Why don't you rest for now? I'll tell Iris when I can," Ash said in relief.

Ash called Tepig back into his Pokéball and Pikachu jumped into his backpack.

"Hey, Pikachu, do you have any idea where the others may be?" Ash asked. Pikachu thought for a moment and pointed towards a forest.

"I'm going to search there. Iris and Cilan, search around that area."

"Ok," they both replied in unison. It's quite strange how whenever we encounter Team Rocket, they always seem to say "Team Rocket" at the same time. Well, no one cares. Iris started onward, jumping on trees as usual.

Pikachu

Ash ran towards the direction I pointed at. I wasn't completely sure if that was where they went. Well, never hurts to try.

"I see something! I think it's Oshawott and Swadloon!" Unfezant shouted, circling around their position.

"Great work, Unfezant!" Ash began to run towards her. Indeed, it was Oshawott and Swadloon. They both looked up, with happiness in their eyes... Well, not like Swadloon's eyes looked happy. It just seemed like it. They both had slightly more injuries than me and Tepig. Then Oshawott started to frown.

"Ash! Ash! Team Rocket has Snivy! Team Rocket has Snivy!" Oshawott jumped up and down in panic.

"What is it, Oshawott?" Ash asked out of confusion. I tapped Ash on the shoulder and acted like Meowth from Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket?" I then pretended to be Snivy.

"Team Rocket has Snivy? Urgh... Oshawott, do you know which way they went?" Oshawott patted his scalchop and started further into the forest. Ash recalled Swadloon for now.

When we had traveled for a few minutes, Oshawott began to shake.

"Oshawott, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Team Rocket could've gone anywhere. I hope Snivy's ok. When Team Rocket escaped us, she was being dragged by her vines. It hurt to watch, and we were too weak to do anything about it. If I had not been so stupid and allowed Team Rocket to say their stupid motto and stupidly watched and listened and stupidly did nothing to free Snivy, I wouldn't be so stupid in front of her! She didn't even look at me! Augh, I'm so stupid!" Oshawott began to produce tears.

"Oshawott, calm down, please! Why do you keep saying that? You know you shouldn't keep saying stupid if there are kids reading this- I mean- sigh. Just stay calm. If she was being dragged on the ground, Tepig and I will try to scent her out. Plus, she probably didn't look at you 'cause she had to think of a way to get loose."

"Ha ha ha, I never thought of that... Sorry, Pikachu." Oshawott stopped in his tracks to make Ash stop, and I pressed the button on Tepig's Pokéball.

"Pikachu, what's going on?" My trainer asked me. Tepig and I began to sniff the ground for Snivy's spicy herbal scent.

"Oh, I see. You're trying to smell Snivy! Good thinking." Tepig began to wander a bit far, so I called to Tepig to come back, but he appeared to have found Snivy's scent trail. Before I could motion Ash to follow Tepig, a claw reached out and grabbed Tepig.

"Hey! What's going on? Team Rocket! Pikachu, help me, quickly!" Tepig yelled. The three of us went toward Tepig, but we heard Tepig's cry farther away from our position. Whatever Team Rocket used to catch him, it was pretty fast. We tried following it, finding some scorched bushes on the way. He clearly tried to escape from them, but didn't succeed. We looked around for the usually big machine, but we found nothing.

This wasn't the only thing that caught my attention.

_Strange, Oshawott is much calmer than when he talked about Snivy's capture. Maybe he thinks Tepig has a better chance of escaping... Unless, if it's possible, he must like..._ I chuckled, not thinking about the current situation. I snapped back to my senses when Ash and Oshawott began to yell, "Tepig!"

_Has Team Rocket finally outsmarted us?_ The very thought sent images of Snivy and Tepig being hurt by those cruel people just for power through my head.

_When will I see them again?_

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Please review! :)  
**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/5/13_


	4. Chapter 4 - Slip Away, Otter

**Pokemon Extra Episode 1 - Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
*Cover made by me

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Slip Away, Otter!**  
Snivy

My eyes were all fuzzy. I kept my eyes open, trying focus in the dark room. I was in a cold, little metal cage. The air was warm, but I still felt cold. There were only two other Pokemon in there with me in the opposite corner of the room next to a door, a Purrloin and a Lillipup. Their bodies and mouths were bound in String Shot and were bruised all over. They had some scratches, but not too many.

_Wow, what happened to them? They're sleeping. I probably shouldn't wake them up._ My arms and tail were still in String Shot, so I still couldn't use Leaf Blade or Leaf Storm. They had covered up my neck, so I wouldn't be able to use Vine Whip.

I tried to stand up, leaning against the bars. At least my headache is gone.

_How long have I been unconscious?_ I began to kick at a rusty bar, hoping I could break it down.

No use.

The door next to the two sleeping Pokemon opened. A man wearing all black with white boots, excluding the face, appeared at the door. He walked towards me and said,

"Well, well, well. Finally awake, eh? You were out for quite a while. Now that you are a member of Team Rocket, it's time for training and getting used to our customs. Now, hold still or you'll be going back into your little cage."

I snorted. Well, before I begin my escape, I should do a bit of research on Team Rocket. He opened up my cage, which opened at the top. He picked me up in a surprisingly comfortable way.

"Heh heh heh. You sure are an obedient one. Now, let's test your loyalty and give you your first rough Team Rocket battle." He brought me through the door, out into the bright, blindingly lit hallways. My eyes focused before seeing rows and rows of doors with little symbols on them. They were called numbers, right? They're probably for labeling the rooms. The Team Rocket Grunt paused at a door with numbers showing 892. How could anyone memorize all these rooms?

"Alright, Snivy. This is the beginner's battle training room. For new members like you, we put you through a battle against the fourth strongest Pokemon on the team. We'll need you to become strong for our plan." We entered the room, the grunt now clutching harder onto me.

"Sir, here is the new Pokemon you wanted."

"Very good," said the sinister voice of a guy. "Now bring her over here." The Rocket Grunt handed me to a tall man whose handle was very rough, unlike the Grunt.

I looked around the room. There were many big, tough Pokemon looking at me. They all had sinister looks, and the big Simisear smirked at me.

"Snivy, here are the top Pokemon on our team. You will be going against Simisear. We will test how strong you are. The reviews I got from James, Jessie, and Meowth said that you were quite the fighter. This man on my left will be your master." I shot my eyes onto the gigantic fire type.

_He expects me to beat HIM? Well, I am a fighter. Giving up is not in my Pokedex._

"If you pass this test, you will be ranked up to Fighter. Now show me how loyal you can be to your master." The man placed me down, commanding his Excadrill to cut off the threads on me. So, the fight began.

Tepig

"Now where do you think you're taking me?" I asked Meowth in a frightened tone.

"We're bringing you da headquwoitahs. Da boss will be proud of us to have gotten you," Meowth said with a grin.

_What do they need me for? I hope they didn't do anything to Snivy._ The machine stopped in the middle of the forest. I began to store up my Flamethrower and released it onto the large, metal box. It did nothing.

"My, my. That's a strong Flamethrower you got there. You'll be perfect for the team," said a man with a long, white lab coat. "Venipede, String Shot." The claw loosed its grip on me and dropped me on the ground. The small centipede wrapped me in sticky white webs. It covered my mouth to prevent me from using Flamethrower.

"That's more like it. Squad 6, bring him to base. Careful, this one looks feisty," the man said.

"Yes, sir!" they replied simultaneously. They picked me up and threw me into the cargo hold of their vehicle. They closed the door, making the room pitch black. The vehicle began to move. I closed my eyes, exhausted from everything that happened. I floated back into my memories of my old trainer, tying me to a post and leaving me there, alone.

Oshawott

_Now what? Two of my closest friends are gone, and I did nothing to stop Team Rocket. Why do I have to be so weak?_ I sighed. _Not only that, they took Snivy!_ I unnoticeably stopped in my tracks and began to shake again.

"C'mon, Oshawott, I'm sure they're ok. Both of them are strong fighters," Pikachu reassured me. I glanced at Pikachu then turned my head towards the ground. I walked forward again, not watching where I was going and bumped into a tree.

"Oshawott, why don't you come back into your Pokeball? You tried your hardest. Besides, that was the sixth tree you walked into," my trainer suggested with a worried face. I nodded, feeling myself warp into the Pokeball world. I opened my eyes, finding myself in my cramped room. I walked over to my bed and fell into the soft cushiness of my pillow. I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Time went by, and I found myself under my poke table. Do I really move that much when I sleep? I looked up, realizing that I was still in my poke bed, but with the table right above me. I looked around my room, finding all my pictures I drew scattered all over the floor. Something must've happened outside! Something probably shook my Pokeball. I walked up to the big, white circle on my wall. I pulled on the edges, and I was warped outside.

I looked around. Where is everyone?

"Team Rocket, give back Oshawott!" I heard my trainer yell.

"Not in a lifetime!" Meowth replied.

"Jessie, Meowth, we have a problem..." James said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of them!" Jessie furiously replied.

"No, no! It's not that! The Oshawott is not in its pokeball anymore!" James pointed at me.

"Whaaaat? How could that have happened? Meowth, do something!" Jessie screamed.

"What can I do?"

"Use that brain of yours!"

"But, Jess, we have no uhder equipment on us!"

"Oshawott! We're coming for you!" Pikachu called. I was VERY unaware about what was happening. I think Team Rocket got my Pokeball or something... Oh, gosh! I'm in a helicopter! Why does it have to be so high up? Oh, Team Rocket tried to capture me!

"Razor Shell!" I broke the claw that held my Pokeball.

"Gaaah! Scramble dash ruuuun!" I quickly jumped out of the stinky Team Rocket helicopter. "Waaaah! What am I thinking? Ah... aah... aaaaah! Someone catch me!" I suddenly landed on a cushion of dark gray feathers.

"Ow! Oof, you really need to lose weight, Oshawott! I think you're eating too much."

"Oh, hi, Unfezant. Thanks so much!"

"No problem... except your weight. Let's bring you to the ground for now."

With speed and grace, Unfezant spread her wings and landed on the ground. Boy, that was fun!

"Great! Thanks, Unfezant," said Ash.

"Hey!" Pikachu yelled in shock. Now there was a claw grabbing onto him.

"Go, Emolga!" Iris threw her Pokeball and the flirtatious little rodent came out.

_I hope she can be of use right now. C'mon, Emolga!_

"Now, Emolga, Spark!"

"Wait, Iris! Let Pikachu go and we should follow them! They'll lead us to the others!" the green-haired connoisseur said.

"Good idea. Wait, Emolga!" she shouted. Ash sent out Swadloon. He appeared to have his own idea.

"Ha ha ha! Finally giving up, eh? Well then, let's go!" the Rocket trio exclaimed. They turned around with Swadloon unexpectedly attached to the bottom of their helicopter with String Shot. He used Razor Leaf on the ground to give us a trail to follow.

_Finally we can get Snivy back! Oh, and Tepig!_ I sparked with enthusiasm as I dashed ahead of the others.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Follow to stay tuned for the next episode!  
**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/5/13_


	5. Chapter 5 - Friend or Foe?

**Pokemon Extra Episode 1 - Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
*Cover made by me

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Friend or Foe?**  
Tepig

"There ya go, spo't." The Team Rocket Grunt placed me in a clear container. He had removed my binds while I was asleep; apparently I had slept through everything.

"This here's your cage fo' now. It's made of fiya-proof glass so ya don't escape. Well, see ya lata." The Grunt got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. I spotted two shadows in seperate cages next to the door. It was hard to distinguish them.

_A Purrloin, I believe. I think the other one is a Herdier... but his body is smaller. He must be a Lillipup._ I looked to my right. Empty cages. I looked to my left. Empty cages- wait. I see someone else in the cage next to me. Who was that? It was almost impossible to distinguish the shape, being scrunched into a corner of their cage. The only thing I could distinguish was a large, three-segmented leaf coming from under the body, pointing outwards...

_Hey! Is that who I think it is?_

"Snivy? Snivy!" I said, quietly enough to not disturb the two other Pokemon.

She didn't move.

"Hey, Snivy!"

Not an inch.

Perhaps the container kept all noises inside with him. I thought and thought of a way to escape. There wasn't enough room to use any charge moves. The container was also flame-proof.

"HEY, SNIVYYYYYYY!" This time, I shouted, hoping to get my voice through to her.

At first I saw no movement again. Then she appeared to twitch her tail. She opened her eyes partially, just enough to see him.

"Thank goodness, Snivy! I was so scared for a second!" I exclaimed, hoping she'd hear me again. She looked at me with glittery, happy eyes, but made no sound.

She moved her tail up and down then closed her eyes again. She stopped moving it. I stared at her tail for a while, trying to understand her strange tail motion. Why didn't she just say something to me?

_Creeeeeeek!_ The door opened again. The same Grunt came in, walking over to me.

"Now, I need ya to coop'rate. Ya won't want to end up lahk the three othah miser'ble Pokemon in here, would ya?" he asked me. I shook my head, finally processing what he said. He chuckled.

"Now, I'm takin' ya out. If ya dare attack me or trah to escape, ya'll end up lahk the othah three." I decided to follow what he says, hoping that he'll let me go. Instead, he brought me outside into an intersection of halls, lined with tons of doors with little symbols on them. I guess those were in Rocket code or something.

He held me in his left arm on his side, leaving my legs dangle uncomfortably. He stopped at a door with a symbol that looked like two joined donuts be side another donut with a tail, and a nose connected to an eyelid or something.

"Room 892. This is the beginner's bahtt-o room. Here we test yo' skills and lo'lty to yo' Rocket mahster." He opened the door and walked inside. I looked around me, seeing five big, burly Pokemon. They were in this order: Hexorus, Scolipede, Seismitoad, Simisear, then Beartic. They all had evilish grins and huge muscles.

"You, Tepig, will be bahttlin' Seismitoad, the fourth strongest on the Team Rowcket Offanse Team. Actually, they're awll pretty much the same strength. Ah don't know whah the bawss calls 'em all fourth strongest. You'll bahttle hahd." The Grunt looked at a man sitting in a plain metal chair.

"Sir, here's the othah one ya requested."

"Very good. Bring him to me," the man said with a sinister tone in his voice. The Grunt handed me to the man.

"Here, to my left, will be your master. He will train you hard. Now, commence the battle!" I looked at the Grunt who would become my "master." I jumped down and walked over to him.

_I gotta continue on! Maybe if I can get them to trust me, they'll show me how to free the three Pokemon earlier._

"Hello, Tepig. Get ready for your first Rocket battle," said my "master." I walked onto the battlefield with him, feeling awkward to be taking orders from Team Rocket. The Grunt on the other side gave his first command.

"Now, Seismitoad, Mud Shot!"

Pikachu

_What is wrong with them? Aren't they going to try to rescue me?_ The helicopter began to descend, stopping after five minutes of unbalance and back-and-forth motion. I heard some voices.

"I'm taking back my helicopter! You don't even know how to drive it properly! I don't even like traveling on land anyway."

"Go ahead, we like ou' land vehicles bettah anyway!" I heard Meowth yell. Another voice joined in. It sounded like a man's voice.

"Have you gotten the Pokemon Giovanni asked for?"

"Not yet, but we did manage to get a Pikachu!" Jessie chimed in.

"Ah, a Pikachu in the Unova Region? I guess we could use it for extra credit," that man said. "But you still have to get Oshawott. Giovanni wanted mainly the starters."

"YES, SIR!" I heard James, Jessie, and Meowth say together. They came to where I was and picked me up to put me in another vehicle.

"We're ready back here!" Meowth called. The vehicle began to move.

_What's taking my trainer so long? _The door closed right when Pansage and Emolga jumped in.

"Hey, Pikachu! Don't mind us! We'll just get you out. Don't worry, our Trainers are following," said the connoisseur's Pokemon.

"I'm only here to save you and Tepig. I'm not going to be involved with that pointed nose olive branch!" Emolga said in disgust. "Just save her yourselves!"

"C'mon! She was captured by Team Rocket! At least have some concern for THAT," Pansage stated.

"Pweeeeeeeeze?" Emolga became teary eyed and gave an adoring face.

"Ah, well... sigh. Ok, then... you just go get Tepig, then," Pansage raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Okaaaaaay... I'd rather have someone else go with me, but I figured that Snivy will give you some trouble with that."

"Um, but first, can you get me out of this claw?" I lowered my head in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah." Pansage used Bullet Seed on the claw.

"Thanks. Now, let's wait until stopping point." We sat down, thinking about... stuff.

It took at least half an hour to get there. Emolga had fallen asleep with her mouth wide open. Pansage kept thinking and thinking, and I almost nodded off.

The machine stopped. The door leading outside opened up, and we positioned ourselves toward the door, ready to attack Team Rocket.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Discharge!"

All the attacks struck the Rocket Grunts. We ran out, running into Swadloon, Excadrill, Crustle, and the three trainers.

"Great work, Pansage! Now go look for Tepig and Snivy!" Cilan told the grass monkey.

"You, too, Emolga!" Iris said. The two went off in their search for the two starter Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you go with them! They're going to need your help!" I nodded and chased after Pansage and Emolga. Surprisingly, we encountered no one once we reached the surveillance camera room of screens. We looked at all of them, searching for Tepig and Snivy. We saw Tepig on camera 892-2 being given some Oran Berries by a Rocket Grunt. Strange!

"I guess I'll be going now. I'll look for that camera!" She flew off.

"I don't see Snivy anywhere!" Pansage whined.

"Well, maybe she's in one of those rooms with all the cages. They must be holding her somewhere!" I pointed at camera 887, then to camera 886.

"Let's try those rooms, first," I said.

"Here's the map. It looks like those rooms are pretty close to here. We just turn left, forward two times, then left again."

"Ok. Let's go!" We walked cautiously out of the room, checking our surroundings, making sure there weren't any Team Rocket people there.

Fortunately, we got to the rooms without any trouble... until, that is, we got there.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they were locked?" I said in an Iris tone.

"Suppose there are keys back in the camera room?" Pansage wondered.

"Why don't we just try breaking the doors down?" I suggested.

"Well, ok. Solarbeam!"

"Electro Ball!"

_BAM! BAM! CRASH!_ Both attacks hit the doors directly, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Well, that was easy. I wonder how Emolga's doing," I said with worry.

"Don't worry. She knows what she's doing," he assured me.

_Hopefully._ We both headed into seperate rooms.

I looked around carefully. There were no Pokemon here that I could see. The room was warm, but it was lined with cold, metal cages. Most of them were big. The only other thing I found was webs stuck to the back of some of the cages.

_I'll see what Pansage has._ I walked into the other room. It was poorly lit, yet I could smell some other Pokemon. Two scents were from Pokemon I'm not completely familiar with. The other two scents were from poison types; I could tell.

"Did you find anything in your room, Pikachu?" I shook my head.

"Then let's go check out rooms 885 and 884."

"Ok." We broke down the doors like the other two. This time, we found a Pokemon in room 885.

"Hello? Who's there?" I yelled.

"Hey, is that a Pikachu? I'm over here!" called an unknown Pokemon. I ran over to the other corner. There was a blue Frillish in a cage.

"Hey! Um, I'm glad you're here. Actually, I was waiting for someone to come help some friends of mine. Oh! Sorry! I'm Frill. I came here to rescue my friends from Team Rocket, but I got lost. I just hid in here in case anyone comes in. The bars are actually broken, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down! Who are these other Pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh, um... Lillipup and Purrloin."

"Ok. Perhaps you can tag along? We're also looking for our friends, too."

"Ah! Perfect! I'll go along!" So Frillish decided to follow us on our way to find Sni-

"Pansage! Pikachu!" A shocked little cry came from outside the room.

_Who was that? Was that Emolga?_ We ran out, finding Emolga with burns and struggling for breath.

"Tepig! Why does he... have to be... so... mean? I gave him... a friendly gesture,... but this man told Tepig... to use Flamethrower! He gave... no sad emotion or anything! He just... followed what that man... wearing black said!" After that, Emolga began to tear up.

"Tepig? Are you sure that was him?" I asked, trying to calm the squirrel down.

"Yes! The twisty tail and everything! But, he DID have some strange, purple eyes... That's all I can picture different! He looked at me menacingly and shouted to me to get out of his face! Oh, I can't understand what happened to him! Pant... pant... pant..."

"Ok, I get it. Before me, Swadloon, Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy got seperated, Team Rocket stupidly told us their plan. They said they wanted the three starters of the Unova Region to evolve them and use them as an ultimate defense."

"Perhaps Team Rocket got a hold of Tepig for now. We better get him back before he becomes a part of Team Rocket for good!" exclaimed Pansage with a very serious tone.

"But first thing's first, let's find Snivy. We could use some power in our group, too," I suggested.

"Hey! Hey! What about my friends? Aren't you going to help? I know they're somewhere in these rooms!" Frillish shouted in anger.

"Ok, fine, fine. If you insist..." I sighed, worried about Tepig. We walked on to room 883. Still, not even a soul. Although, I did smell Pokemon. It was very faint, yet it was fresh. Perhaps they were in the next room. We went to the next door.

"Hidden Power!" This time, the door didn't budge.

"Ha! Let me try! Water Gun!" Frillish attacked the door with his fullest power. No good.

"It's... EVALUATION TIME!" stated Pansage.

"No, no! We have no time for that!" Emolga protested.

"Oh, alright... but, my idea is to attack the door all at once. Sound like a good idea?" Everyone of us nodded or agreement.

"Electro Ball!

"Hidden Power!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Water Gun!"

_CRASH!_ The door couldn't handle the pressure. It flew to the other side of the room. I sniffed around.

_Yes, I can smell Snivy! She's in here!_ I looked around the dark but warm room.

"Lillipup! Purrloin!" Frillish used a few moves on the nearby cages. Lillipup and Purrloin shakily jumped to the ground then collapsed.

"Oh no! Don't worry, we're here to save you!" Frillish wrapped his tentacles lovingly around the two injured Pokemon. I ran around franticly.

I stopped at the cage where I can smell Snivy the most. I looked in.

"Snivy!"

* * *

What has become of Tepig? Will Snivy have the strength to battle? Are the three trainers able to defeat Team Rocket? Will the Pokemon save their dear friend from the evil clutches of Team Rocket? Follow for more!

End of Chapter 5. Please visit my profile and/or review to my stories!  
**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/5/13_


	6. Chapter 6 - Only Hope for the Hog

**Pokemon Extra Episode 1 - Starters in the Rocket!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I only own the story  
*Cover made by me  
This is the last chapter of this episode. _Warning: Lameness!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Only Hope for the Hog**  
Pikachu

I broke open her cage. I ripped the sticky threads that wrapped around her mouth and arms. She looked at me dully.

"Pika..." She reached out her hand. I pulled her out by the arm, and she collapsed on the floor, just like Lillipup and Purrloin.

"Are you alright, Snivy?" Pansage asked in worry.

"Yeah... Th-thanks Pik... and Pansa..." she mumbled. I picked her surprisingly light body and noticed that she had slightly swollen legs. Her tail was drooping down and she had a brownish tint.

"We better get back to our trainers! You come with us, too, Frillish! I'll get Lillipup." Pansage picked up the weak little body and motioned Frillish and Emolga to follow.

_Those cruel people! I can't believe Team Rocket has such an evil mind to the extent of abusing Pokemon!_ We hurried through the halls and corridors that were lined with number labeled doors.

Again, we never encountered Team Rocket. Why was that?

_Hey, I can see Ash!_ I began to slow down as my arms began to tire, but Pansage had fallen to the back of the line. I guess Lillipup is just heavier.

"You see them, Pikachu?" Pansage asked, breathing fast. I nodded and ran through the legs of a Team Rocket Grunt to get to my trainer. Frillish flew over and hit the same Grunt on the head. Pansage jumped onto his back, causing the Grunt to fall over, and leapt next to Cilan.

"Great, guys! You got Snivy back! We need your help. Our other Pokemon are almost out of breath." I placed Snivy down next to his feet and jumped up.

"THUNDERBOLT!" The bolts only knocked out two of the Trubbish in front of me.

"Sludge Bomb!" they fired back. I dodged and used Iron Tail on the two remaining Trubbish. I turned around to fight next to Oshawott.

Snivy

_Thanks, Pikachu. Thanks, Pansage. Thanks,... Emolga._ I grew warm at the thought of Emolga caring for me... if she did.

I watched both Pikachu and Oshawott fighting side by side. They were handling Team Rocket fairly well. Excadrill, Crustle, and Stunfisk were surrounded, but Scraggy and Axew took care of some of them. Leavanny and Unfezant were knocked out. Pansage, Emolga, and a blue Frillish were taking care of stowaways. I couldn't do anything, though. All I did was lie in between two other injured Pokemon, my roommates, Purrloin and Lillipup from earlier.

Wait, where's Tepig? I looked around for that orange pig. Nowhere. Then I saw three big Pokemon's shadows-

_Gaah! It's that one Simisear again! And the Seismitoad and Haxorus!_

"WOOOOOW! A Haxorus! Axew, that's who you'll be when you fully evolve!" Iris squeaked.

"C'mon, Iris! We're in a battle!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry! Emolga, Spark!" Cilan quickly walked over to me.

"Here, Snivy. Eat this. It's an Oran Berry. There's only one left, so try to share it with the other two." He handed me the blue berry then commanded Crustle to use an attack. I divided it up unevenly into three pieces. To not be foolish, I gave the bigger pieces to the other two Pokemon. They've been in that state much longer than me. I'm sure they would want to be relieved from it sometime.

I ate mine before feeding them. I managed to sit up, but my legs burned. I tried to not think about it and gave them each their piece.

They both perked up. They tried to stand, but their legs hurt, too.

"Thanks, Snivy. Weren't you the one that was with us in that room?" asked the Purrloin.

"Yeah, that was me," I croaked. My Oran Berry piece was only enough to get my energy back. I was still quite sore.

"You're a great friend even though we hardly know each other," said the Lillipup warmly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You gave us bigger pieces of the Oran Berry. You're so thoughtful!"

"Um, why thank you."

"Hey, Snivy!" I heard my trainer call. "Are you able to battle?" I tried to stand, only to feel a sharp pain in my left leg. I fell to my hands.

"Aw, man! I was looking forward to using you. I guess you should just recover. You look a lot better, though. What a relief!"

Suddenly, a powerful Flamethrower came out of the shadows. It hit Pikachu and Oshawott hard.

"Hey! Who's that?" Iris asked.

_Tepig, why?_

"Tepig, what are you doing? We're your friends!" cried Axew.

"Tepig, w-what has g-gotten into you?" Oshawott studdered in surprise.

"Stop talking! We're taking Oshawott and Snivy!" he growled.

"Oh? And what happens if we don't give them?" Emolga growled back at him.

"I told you to get out of my face earlier, Emolga!"

"Hmph! Not unless you tell me the answer to my question!"

"Snort. Then we'll have to take you by force."

"Ok, Tepig! Use Flame Charge!" commanded a Grunt with blue hair.

"Yes, master! Flame Charge!" He whipped up the most powerful Flame Charge I have ever seen him use. He charged straight at Pansage.

"Pansage, use Dig!" The connoisseur's pokemon easily charged into the ground, causing Tepig to miss.

"Now, Haxorus, use Giga Impact!" He was too fast. He even dug into the ground and hit Pansage out into the open.

"Now, Seismitoad, use Mud Shot!" The bombs of mud knocked out Pansage.

"Ok, Excadrill, use Focus Blast before Haxorus can recover!" The blast hit right on the dragon's head. It still got up, then it used Draco Meteor.

Everyone but me, the other two next to me, and the trainers got hit by the extremely powerful stones.

Everyone was in a bad condition. Only Pikachu and Crustle were not fainted, but they were still badly wounded.

"Urgh, everyone is too weak to battle, but we still have to try! Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash said, not as fired up as usual.

Pikachu struggled to his feet. He began to charge up, but was too slow for the Simisear that used Fire Punch on him, knocking him out.

"No! Pikachu! Urrgh... thanks for your help, buddy." He ran over to the worn out mouse and picked him up gently.

"Crustle, use X-Scissor!" Crustle managed to get enough speed, only to be hit with Tepig's Flamethrower. Crustle also fainted.

Lillipup and Purrloin wanted to battle for Frillish's sake. I tried to stop them, knowing they are about only level 10's. I tried sending out my vines, forgetting that it was still blocked.

They kept limping a lot. They were easily defeated by Team Rocket, which left only one more Pokemon to fight, which would be...

"Snivy! You have to fight for us!" my trainer said. I couldn't move my legs without feeling the burning pain. I pointed to the back of my collar.

"I need my vines in order to move around!" I tried to tell him, only figuring that Iris and Cilan were the only ones to understand.

"I don't know what you're doing, Snivy. Are you telling me you need to use Vine Whip?"

"Oh, Ash, you're such a kid! Look, Snivy has some sticky web covering up the holes where the vines come out!" She ran over to me, removing the String Shot painfully like pulling duct tape off your arm. I groaned, but I was able to use Vine Whip to pick me up from the ground.

"Great work, Snivy! Now, use Leaf Blade on Tepig!"

_Tepig? Why Tepig?_

"Ash? Why are you attacking Tepig, first?" Iris asked.

"You'll see!" I powered up my tail and charged at Tepig.

"But you forgot about Simisear!" Cilan mentioned. Ash and I both gasped. The giant monkey I faced earlier gave me the striking blow of our first battle: Fire Blast.

"NO! Snivy, get up!" I could hardly move... I couldn't... fight anymore... unless... I-

Power coursed through my body. I felt a warm green glow around me, strengthening my legs and also powering up my attacks.

"What's wrong, Snivy?"

"Snivy is using Overgrow!" Cilan announced. "The attacks are powered up by a lot! Try using them to your advantage!"

"That's great, Snivy! Now use Leaf Storm!" I spun faster and faster, feeling the leaves multiplying around me. I sent a powerful barrage of leaf knives, knocking out Seismitoad and Tepig. Simisear and Haxorus were hit directly, but still were able to battle.

"Tepig, return!" The pokeball recalled the fainted, orange pig.

"Oh, I get it! You wanted to make sure Tepig wouldn't be able to dodge the beams when you try to call him back!" Iris exclaimed.

I was nearly out of breath. I still had a lot of strength, but not much energy.

"Ash, let's go! I don't think Snivy can fight any longer!" said the connoisseur.

"Good idea. Return, Snivy! Thank you so, so much." The red beam of light sent me into my room of grass. My Overgrow appeared to lighten up, and I collapsed onto the soft, thin blades. Finally, a comfortable and safe place...

Pikachu

_She did it! Snivy saved Tepig!_ Ash turned around quickly, but I tried turning his head back.

"Ow! What is it, Pikachu?" I motioned to Frillish, Purrloin, and Lillipup.

"Right! Thanks, Pikachu." My trainer picked up the Lillipup then ran from the Rocket base. Cilan held Frillish, and Iris was holding Purrloin.

_Yes, we finally got away from Team Rocket-_

"Oh, one more thing, Pikachu... are you able to use Thunderbolt?"

"And you use Dragon Rage, Axew." We both nodded and used our attacks as hard as we can... this caused Haxorus to faint and Simisear to be knocked back into his trainers. We quickly ran away, hiding from their view...

*The Pokemon Center*

Oshawott

_Boy, what a day. First, I get exploded away by Team Rocket's machine, then freaked out when they took Snivy, almost got taken by Team Rocket a second time, then I battled against a seemingly endless mob of Trubbish and Woobat, then fainted, and slept in a claustrophobic tank in the Pokemon Center..._

I got sent out of my pokeball, along with everyone else. The only ones I didn't see with me were Snivy and Tepig.

"We're going to relax here for the rest of the day, gang. Make yourselves comfortable until Snivy and Tepig are done," Ash told us. The door opened and Nurse Joy came out with a pokeball.

"Ash, your Tepig is just fine, now. A lot of its energy was used up, so keep it in the ball to rest a while," Nurse Joy said calmly.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. What about Snivy?"

"Snivy's leg bones were cracked, so you need to keep her away from walking or battling until they fully heal."

"I see."

"Hey, Snivy's here!" Audino came out with the grass snake on the kart. Her legs were bandaged, but the rest of her looked fine.

"Great, Snivy, you're ok!"

"Sni."

"We're staying at the Pokemon Center for the rest of the day. You did so much, and you even rescued Tepig! I've got something special for you in our room." We all walked through the hallway together and stopped at the room farthest from the entrance. As we walked inside, Snivy smiled at something.

I looked around, but I didn't see anything that interesting.

"That's a wonderful smell," Snivy said suddenly.

"Yes, it smells delicious!" Leavanny said right after.

"But I don't smell anything," Pikachu said.

"Me neither," said Scraggy. I sniffed around, too.

"Why is it that only you two can smell it?" I asked.

"It's one of the fragrances only grass types can smell. To us, it smells like apple pie," Snivy said, sniffing the air.

"Hey, Leavanny and Snivy! Don't you love the smell? It's a rare flower found in only the Hoenn Region!" Pansage stated.

"You guys are crazy or something! Why didn't you get any that electric types can smell? I LOVE apples!" Emolga pouted.

"So, Snivy, do you like it? Smells like pie, doesn't it?" Ash said.

"Yeah! Thanks Ash!" Snivy said back.

_Narrator: As our heroes end their day in the delicious fragrance for our special hero, Snivy, what will they encounter next time? Stay tuned to find out!_

* * *

THE END!  
This was my first story, so it wasn't very planned out well. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, or follow anything! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you look forward to reading my better stories!  
**Pikachu913 says farewell!**

_Edited 5/5/13_


End file.
